The Alley
by 1DANDR5FOREVER
Summary: Austin gets beat up by Dallas and Elloit in the Alley on the way to Ally's house, Trish, Dez, and Ally have to help Austin get better before his parents get home Please read you would love it! And sorry about spelling


**Hey guys I have a new story I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Oh no! Austin POV**

I was on my way to Ally's house to watch a movie and eat pizza. We had a tuff week, but the good news was that we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

I decide to walk through an alley because I was already late and I didn't want to worry Ally. While I was walking I saw Elliot and Dallas drinking beer and getting drunk. I started running away, but Dallas saw me and said," Hey look who it is!"

"That bitch stole Ally away from me," Elliot said.

"You said you weren't instead!" I yelled

"True, but how about Dallas?"

"I loved Ally ever since I saw her, but you came in the picture and ruined everything and now I want ravage!"

Dallas pouched me in the face and Elliot kicked me in the ribs.

They tackle me to the ground and everything went black.

**Ally's POV**

I was watching a movie with Trish and Dez when Dez said," Hey when is Austin coming?"

"Yeah he was suppose to be here by now," Trish said worried

"Ok let me call him,"

I grabbed my phone and called Austin, there was no awser I called him again and again, but still no awser.

"Guys I'm getting a little worried,"

"Me too Austin is always on time when it comes to pizza movie time," Dez said.

"Hey guys do you think Austin went through an alley?" Trish said

"Oh shit, that is where most crime happens,"

"Why do you think he went through there?"

"Because I got a text saying that he took a short cut through an alley and he would be here in five minutes,"

"Ally when was that text sent?"

"About half an hour ago,"

"Ally! He could be in trouble!" Trish said

"My best friend is in trouble!" Dez yelled

"Ok everyone just calm down and let's go find him,"

Just when she said that it started thundering outside and I said," I don't care if it's going to rain I'm going to find Austin,"

I ran outside and started running towards the Alley.

**The Alley **

**Dez POV**

We ran after Ally, but damn she was fast.

"Ally we want to find Austin too," I said

She didn't listen and kept running.

"Ally please don't go in the Alley at this hour," Trish yelled

She stopped and said," Ok let's just find Austin,"

We entered the Alley and Trish said," Guys we should get out of here,"

"Not until we find Austin," Ally said

We looked around for about five minutes and it started raining.

I said," Guys I'm going to look over there,"

When I got closer I saw that it was Austin's phone.

"Guys look what I found!"

Ally came running and Ally said," Dez where did you find that,"

"Right there,"

When I said that Trish yelled," Guys please come here!" we came running and said," What happen?"

Trish pointed at half alive Austin.

**Ally's POV**

"Oh no Austin what happen?" I asked

"Dallas and Eliot beat me up," Austin said weekly

"We have to take you home,"

"No I don't want to go home,"

"Well we can't leave you here," Trish said

"Maybe we could carry him to your house,"

"That would be a great idea; Austin would you be comfortable doing that?"

When I looked at him he passed out.

"Guys we need to get him to your house or he's going to die," Dez said in a calm voice

We lifted Austin and started headed back to my house.

"Ally how many miles is your house from here,"

"Trish we are going to be there in two minutes,"

We walked all the way to m house and the minute we got inside I said," Ok Dez and Trish put Austin on the couch and take off his shirt and pants,"

I went to the freezer and got five ice packs and ran back into the living room, I took a look at Austin's body and right away I wanted to scream. He had cuts and bruises every were on his body.

"Ok guys I'm going to get gloves and band aids,"

"Ally should we call a doctor?"

I looked at his bruises and I said," No the cuts aren't too deep and the bruises are not green or yellow,"

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed everything I was going to need and ran back into the room and started applying band aids and icing his bruises.

"Hey Ally not to make this weird maybe he is injured in other places."

"Like were?"

"His back and lower area,"

I started blushing when she said lower area and I said," Ok I will look, but I want you guys to bring a towel,"

"Ok I'll look, but I want you guys to bring a towel,"

"Ok," She said and she ran out of the room

"Ok Dez on the count of three you are going to lift Austin up to see his back,"

"Ok,"

"One, two, three,"

We lift Austin and saw that he had a huge bruise on his back.

"Wow they got him pretty good," Dez said

"Yeah they did, now for the embarrassing part,"

We put Austin down and I slowly pulled down his underwear, I started blushing and Dez said," You know what Ally I'm going to leave you two alone," He left the room

"Well everything looks right,"

Trish came back and said," Here Ally," she throw the towel at me and I covered his private area

Trish got his wet chalets in the wash.

"Hey guys can you spend the night because I'm going to need help with Austin,"

"Sure anything for you Ally,"

"Hey Ally should we call Austin parents," Trish said

"We could, but they are on vacation," Dez said

"Ok first thing in the morning," I said

I looked at my watch it was one in the morning and I said," Ok guys you PJs are upstairs and I'm going to bed,"

"Ok Goodnight Ally,"

"Good night you guys,"

**Austin's POV**

I woke up in Ally's house and I said," Oh good it was just a dream,"

When I tried to get to get everything hurt.

Then Ally woke up and said," Austin you are alive!"

"Ally what happen last night?"

"Elliot and Dallas beat the shit out of you," Dez said

"Oh, Dez we didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's okay I was already awake,"

Then I realized I was only were a towel and I said," Ally why I'm I naked trying to get a view?"

She laughed and said," I was icing your bruises and kissing and applying band aids your cuts,"

She kissed me on the cheek and said," Going to make breakfast,"

**Bathroom troubles **

**Austin's POV**

After breakfast Ally said," Austin we are going to have to disinfect your cuts so we are going to the bathroom so you can take a shower,"

"Hey maybe he could walk on his own now," Trish said

"Yeah maybe you could, try Austin,"

I got up and all of a sudden I was on the fall.

Ally got up and said," Ok Austin I'm going to help you, "

Ally helped me to the bathroom and when we were there I realized that I didn't have my towel on. I started blushing and Ally said," Austin you don't have to be embarrassed I'm not a stranger,"

She got me in the shower and said," Ok Austin this is going to sting,"

"It's going to wh-"

"AHHHH!"

"I'm sorry, but it kills all the germs,"

"Ok Austin since you can't stand on your know I want you to sit in the shower,"

She turned on the shower and started washing my hair, we didn't say much during that time after I got out she dried me off and she said," I'm going to help you get dress and we are going put ice on those bruises,"

"Ok, but where are my clothes?"

"Oh, let me call Dez,"

Dez came with my clothes and Ally helped me dress I didn't care that she show me like that.

**Lunch time**

**Ally's POV **

After two hours of icing Austin's bruises and watching movie's I said," Guys I'm going to make a sandwich who wants one?"

"Ally let me do it," Austin said

"Yeah maybe walking on his own wouldn't be a bad idea," Trish said

"Ok Austin you can,"

He slowly got up and limped to the kitchen.

A few minutes later we heard a huge thump and Austin cry out.

I got up and started running to the kitchen and I said," Austin are you ok?"

He shook his head and I saw that he was crying and his nose was bleeding.

"Trish I need help,"

She came running and said," What the movie was getting good,"  
"Trish can you get some tampons from the bathroom,"

"Ok, why?"

Austin's nose is bleeding.

She walked to the bathroom and I saw that Austin had blood on his shirt I took it off and put it in the wash. When Trish came back from the bathroom I put the tampons up Austin's nose.

"Thanks Trish,"

She nodded and walked away.

I look that Austin and saw that he still had tears running down his face and I said," Why is my baby boy crying,"

I put him in my arms and started stoking his hair.

"Ally can you call my parents I think they need to know what happen,"

"Sure Austin anything for you,"

I kissed him on the head and helped him on the couch.

I went outside and called Austin's parents

"Hello," Austin's mom said

"Hi Mrs. Moon I'm sorry to tell you that Austin is in bad shape right now,"

"What do you mean?"

"Late last night Austin why beaten in the Alley,"

"Oh my god his he ok!"

"Yes he his fine, but he didn't want to ruin your vacation,"

"Don't worry we were just heading home right now we will be there by nine,"

"There is one thing to mention he is having trouble walking,"

"Ok honey thanks for letting me know be there soon,"

"Ok bye,"

I went back inside and I said," Ok Austin your parents are coming back and they will be here by nine,"

"Ok, what time is it right now?"

I looked at my watch and said," One o'clock,"

**Six o'clock PM**

Dez and Trish went home and it was just Austin and I, I wanted him to walk a little bit so here's what happen:

"Ok Austin your parents are going to be here in two hours we need to get you to walk a little bit,"

His face went pale

"It's okay you can do it,"

I lifted him off the couch and let him walk around a little. I said," Do you want to try on your own?"

"Sure,"

He walked a few steps and I asked," Do you feel okay?"

"Yes I can't feel any pain,"

"Wow so maybe you nursing you helped,"

"Yeah I think it did, Ally you are the best,"

"Aww thanks Austin,"

We sat on the couch and watched the lovely bones

**9:00**

"Hi Ally!" Mr. and Mrs. Moon said

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Moon,"

"Ally how exactly did Austin get beat up,"  
"Well last night we took a short cut through an Alley and two drunk teenagers beat him up,"

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he had a long day and he fell asleep on couch while watching the lovely bones,"

"Can he walk?"

"Yes he can now,"

"Ok Ally we need to get home do you know where he is?"

"Yes he is right there,"

We walked to the couch and Mr. Moon carried Austin off the couch and Mrs. Moon said, "Thanks Ally for everything Austin is lucky to have a girlfriend like you,"

"Thanks have goodnight!"

"Bye Ally,"

I closed the door and I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and after that I went to bed and I said," This was a great, weird day," Then I fell asleep

**I hope you guys liked it! I have great new I'm going to write a new chapter to Don't cry your eyes out. It should be up on Monday or Tuesday.**

**Follow me on twitter EClare143**

**Love you all ^_^**


End file.
